


Is it real

by tiny_one



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Johnlock - Freeform, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_one/pseuds/tiny_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is still mourning Sherlock. One day the front door opens and a voice that can't be real speaks. "John?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it real

He was all alone, drowning in his grief when the flat's door opened. He didn't bother looking, figured it's probably Mrs. Hudson or Mycroft. He wasn't up for another lecture about how he should move on, or that he should start eating again, or how he should step outside for a minute. 

Then he heard that voice..

"John?"

He hadn't heard that voice since.. His whole body started shaking, violently. That scene was something he could never forget. It was always with him, making him curl into a ball every time even the thought of 'him' crossed his mind, causing him to cry out every last tear he has, haunting his sleep. John couldn't even remember what it was like before it happened anymore. But that voice was impossible. He tried to shake his head and remind himself that Sherlock is dead. "He's not here" he told himself. "He's not real"

But then he felt hands on his shoulders. "John, I need you to calm down. Deep breaths" John looked up with his tear-blurred eyes to meet piercing blue-green ones. He held his breath. This was something he never thought he'd see again. 

"Sherlock?"he managed to speak, his voice cracking.. Sherlocks hands left his shoulders, instead they come to rest on both sides of his face, keeping his head up and making him look into his eyes -oh those eyes.. "John, breathe" 

After he calmed down, they sat together, Sherlock explained it all. Moriarty, his threats, how he had to fake his death in order to keep them safe. And John understood. He didn't get mad, he couldn't. He was so glad Sherlock was home, safe.  
Everything was back to normal. But somehow also different. They were different. Like they were given a second chance. They treated eachother more kindly, and somehow more intimate. Sherlock even hugged him, which was a huge improvement for him.

They spent three days in the flat, not even leaving for groceries. John was still not eating as much and Sherlock was , well, Sherlock. They spent most of their time in Sherlock's room, just talking. Only leaving the room for a cup of tea. Which was why John was in the kitchen now.

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson." John nearly jumped when he saw her in the kitchen. "Didn't hear you coming up" he said with a grin still noticeable on his face. He walked towards the table.

Mrs. Hudson didn't look up to him. Instead, she poured tea into the single mug on the counter. "Well, you were.." she placed the mug down on the table in front of John, with a look on her face that John couldn't quite understand. "..you were talking" she completed her trailed-off sentence from earlier with a concerned expression.

Only one mug? Right, she must be still pissed, he thought. But he knew she will eventually forgive Sherlock. Sherlock told him that he didn't want to explain her himself. He knew she was pissed and he didn't want to face her. "I won't apologize for what I did John" 

So three days ago,John had to tell Mrs. Hudson that Sherlock was home. Her face was unreadable when she heard. She excused herself after a few minutes. John didn't understand, but didn't judge her either. Maybe she was expecting Sherlock to explain everything to her personally. Maybe John could convince Sherlock to visit Mrs. Hudson downstairs. 

"We were talking about a case. Lestrade needs help with a serial killer. He's already started working on it. You know how he gets when there's an interesting one." he said smiling to himself. He was happy in a weird way, finally having his old life back. Back to normal. Well, as normal as things could be with Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson frowned. Probably worrying about us, he thought. "We'll be fine" he assured her, sipping his still too hot tea. "Besides, it's far more dangerous for us if he doesn't have a case" he added laughing.  
"Glad to hear you laughing" Mrs. Hudson said with a sad smile. "I'll leave you alone" With that she left the flat. John grabbed his mug and walked back to Sherlock's room. 

 

********

Mrs. Hudson retuned her flat to see Mycroft inside, sitting on one of the armchairs. "Oh hello dear" she said closing the door behind her. "How is John?" Mycroft asked looking down to the carpet. Mrs. Hudson sighed. "He's definitely happier but I'm not sure if it is better or worse" She collapsed on the other armchair. "It's hard you know.." she said, unfocused eyes not looking Mycroft's direction . "To see someone you love like that. Losing his mind because of grief.."

**Author's Note:**

> First Johnlock fic. Hope you guys like it. (Apologies for grammar mistakes as you can deduce English is not my native language)


End file.
